


Desolation in two

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Cody and Obi-Wan are together on Tatooine, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Post-Order 66, in which Cody also resists Order 66, the rest is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up with a groan. His head hurts and he’s not even sure if he’s supposed to be awake.He slowly raises his back from the bed he was lying on and he tries to open his eyes, but it’s only when he hears a “’Morning” coming from his left that he can say that he’s truly awake.It looks like Cody’s been awake for a while.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Desolation in two

**Author's Note:**

> It's crying about codywan time.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Obi-Wan wakes up with a groan. His head hurts and he’s not even sure if he’s supposed to be awake.

He slowly raises his back from the bed he was lying on and he tries to open his eyes, but it’s only when he hears a “’Morning” coming from his left that he can say that he’s truly awake. He jolts, hand immediately going to summon his lightsaber, when he realizes who just actually spoke, and all the energy he had deflates in an instant.

It looks like Cody’s been awake for a while; is he brewing tea? Obi-Wan would really appreciate it. He certainly looks better than him; he must’ve had time to clean himself up, while Obi-Wan’s appearance is still disheveled from what they did last night.

Speaking of which…

“So… that happened…”

For all his eloquence, Obi-Wan can only nod at those words. It’s still too early for his brain to be completely active and running. Then Cody has to smirk of all things, that smirk that manages to make Obi-Wan blush like a maiden, and he speaks again.

“You know… That wasn’t very Jedi-like of you.”

If the situation had been different, Obi-Wan would’ve laughed and replied with something clever, but he’s too tired - both physically and mentally - for this humor.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, _my dear_ , but there is no Jedi Order anymore.”

Cody’s smile dies at the bitter sound of Obi-Wan’s voice, and he can’t help but to feel guilty about it. He was just trying to lighten the mood.

Once he finishes preparing Obi-Wan’s tea - because he knows his daily routine by heart and he wants to give him at least a modicum of sense of normalcy - it takes him a few steps to reach the bed. He sits beside Obi-Wan, offering him a cup that he gratefully accepts and begins to drink from.

Silence reigns supreme as the two gather their thoughts.

So much has happened in these last few days: the Jedi have been exterminated, hunted down by the same army they’ve been fighting alongside with, an army of men that have been enslaved, general Skywalker has turned traitor, the Republic is dead and the Empire has taken its place. The only hope left comes from the birth of Skywalker and Amidala’s twins, one of which Cody and Obi-Wan have taken to Tatooine; Cody has felt bad about separating the siblings, but it’s for their own safety, so that they won’t be found by the wrong people. He still doesn’t like it, though.

Of these hectic moments, Cody will be honest, he remembers only some things. He remembers Utapau, receiving a call from the Chancellor and then… black, at least for a while. Obi-Wan had to reach out to the Force to keep him safe from the chip’s influence - chip that now has been safely removed thankfully. He remembers trying to reason with his vode, but they wouldn’t listen and Obi-Wan didn’t have the strength to take care of them as well. It was either his general or his brothers, and Cody chose.

Maker… he killed Wooley. He had been made an ARC only recently, he had so many dreams, things he wanted to do after the war, and now he will never be able to do anything because of Cody. He raised his blaster against his brothers. He killed them.

His pain could be mirrored by Obi-Wan’s, when he came back from his trip to the Jedi temple - and Mustafar - while he, thanks to senator Organa’s resources, got his chip removed, even though he didn’t like the idea of being separate from his general, but with the chip still in his head he was a liability, so he didn’t have a choice other than to let him go alone.

They are both brother killers.

What Cody remembers more vividly than anything else, however, is what happened after they left young Luke with his uncle and after settling inside the hut that will be their future home.

He didn’t expect any of it, so he gasped when Obi-Wan grabbed him by his blacks - at that point he had already ditched his armor - and slammed their lips together. For some reason - no, he knew why, it’s because he’s never seen him that violent and desperate - he had expected Obi-Wan to hit him, scream at him or something else, but not a kiss. It wasn’t the kiss he’s always dreamed of, but he couldn’t complain when it was finally happening, even though the circumstances around it were less than ideal.

He was overwhelmed by such vehemence, and maybe he had panicked a bit because this definitely wasn’t a territory he was familiar with, but every fear had been thrown out of the window when Obi-Wan finally pushed him to the bed.

Even in the way he climbed on top of him Cody could sense a voracity that he was beginning to feel as well. As he kept moving on top of him, every interaction they had was playing on Cody’s mind: all the shared glances, smiles and brushes of shoulder against shoulder. So, Obi-Wan felt the same.

All that time dancing around each other when they could’ve been doing this…

When it was over, it was still too soon, but they were both exhausted, physically and mentally, and they fell asleep. Figured that only such a catastrophic event would get them to actually rest.

It’s only when Obi-Wan speaks again that Cody comes back to reality. How long has he been lost in his thoughts?

“What do we do now, Cody?”

He doesn’t know how to respond. On one hand he wants to ease Obi-Wan’s pain, to erase to fear and hopelessness he can hear in his voice, but on the other…

He was used to following orders. Usually Obi-Wan would come out with a plan and he would only have to execute it - and also give his occasional input if he felt like Obi-Wan was putting himself too much at risk. Now that not even Obi-Wan knows what to do, he feels at a loss.

“I don’t know…” he mutters, embracing his companion, “But we’ll figure it out.”

It says something that Obi-Wan doesn’t escape the physical contact, and instead he seems relieved by it. Cody wants to say something about it, something teasing that could start one of those banters he loves so much, but it didn’t work before and he doubts it would now, so he remains silent, knowing that he doesn’t need to speak for Obi-Wan to know that he has his support.

“Whatever it will be, you won’t be alone,” he says then, because as obvious as it may be, he knows that Obi-Wan needs to hear it out loud, and maybe he needs to say it as well, because he needs a purpose.

Obi-Wan nods and he closes his arms around Cody as well, pressing further closer. He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, with Cody hugging Obi-Wan while the other stay unresponsive. He can feel his breath begin to waver, and he starts to softly pet his still ruffled hair with one hand, carding his fingers through the short locks.

Obi-Wan doesn’t cry, but this is the closest he gets to it. Cody wishes he could do more than this, but nobody bothered to instruct him on emotions back on Kamino and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do to make it all better.

Even without any idea about what he’s doing, he manages to gradually calm him down, and when he speaks again, Cody’s able to recognize the old Obi-Wan - _his_ Obi-Wan.

“Yes. We’ll have to protect Luke. As for the rest… We’ll see.”

It can hardly be described as a plan, but given their situation it’s the best they can do. It’s fine, they have worked with even less; they’ll manage.

One thing is certain, however: they’ll handle whatever the future will throw at them, and they’ll do it together.


End file.
